1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receiving apparatus and a liquid crystal television set, and more particularly, it relates to an image receiving apparatus and a liquid crystal television set each comprising a control portion displaying a content display region on which content is displayed.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an image receiving apparatus comprising a control portion displaying a content display region on which content is displayed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-294907 (1998), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-294907 (1998) discloses a receiving apparatus (image receiving apparatus) comprising a control portion displaying an image, menu icons (content) and textual information (information of the content) corresponding to the menu icons on a screen. In this receiving apparatus, a user operates an access button provided on a remote control, whereby the size of the image displayed on the screen is reduced, and the menu icons are displayed on blank space (content display region) with no image displayed. Then, the user operates cursor buttons and a decision button provided on the remote control, whereby a desired menu icon among the menu icons displayed on the screen is selected and decided to display textual information corresponding to the desired menu icon on the blank space.
In the receiving apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-294907 (1998), however, the user must operate the access button provided on the remote control to display the menu icons and further operate the cursor buttons and the decision button to select and decide the menu icon in order to display the textual information, and hence the operation for displaying the textual information (the information of the content) is disadvantageously complicated.